goosebumpsadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Justin C. Seyvont
Justin Seyvont is the Gadget Engineer of the Night Bumpers. The Peter Parker/Q of the Team, Courtney Keller's first friend in Amyitville, Maine. He is also the male protagonist of the story, as well as one of the bearers of the 13, the Kinsmir Blade. Characteristics Name: Justin C. Seyvont Age: 15 (16 later on) Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Brown Likes: thinking, designing, and building new gadgets, including vehicles, mystery, horror, and action stories and films, Pizza, hanging out with friends, playing video games, applying new ideas to technology (especially to the Kinsmir-Blade) Dislikes: Josh, Priscilla, getting wedgies, F's, anchovies, and the Kinsmir-Blade timing out at the wrong time, losing control of the Kinsmir-Blade, considering it changes his personality at times Family: Parents (unknown); Margo Seyvont (Step mom/Aunt); Max Corvin (grandfather) Background Not much is known about Justin; he was orphaned as an infant at his aunt's doorstep. His aunt tried to balance herself in raising him and her job as an evolutionary-biologist, but it always caused him to be left alone sometimes. The only friends he had were the books in mechanics, technology, and other scientific fields, as well as a few kung fu and samurai movies, as well as a few people at the museum growing up. In some ways, his life was rather lonely. Though that all changed when he first set his eyes on Courtney; almost sensing a kindred spirit in her. He befriends her at first, as well as befriending Elsa, Max, and the school's photographer, Alex J. Foxx. After Courtney read the Book of Goosebumps, Stranger accepts Justin's help as the team's tech head. However, later on in the story, Justin gains one of the 'Thirteen' of the Shadow Realm's most powerful weapons, the Kinsmir-Blade, a weapon that combines the power of two of the greatest monsters ever into him: Vampire and Werewolf. Unable to control it at will, he is helped by the werewolf pack of Amityville, who have honored the Balance made by the artifact, unlike the vampires who seek to control its awesome power for themselves. After that, Justin becomes one of the group's most powerful team members. Along the way, he seems to actually have some sort of hidden power to attract any girl that's, shall we say, abnormal. The first girl is Lilith, whom can't seem to pry herself off of Justin. In more ways than one, this can cause problems for a guy who's never been really good with girls. And it might prove even harder with a girl… who obviously has fallen for him before the Kinsmir-Blade chose him. However, despite all this, Lucien's training, his friend's being there for him as they are there for one another, his grandpa's advice, and Courtney's love and care, he has the strength and courage to be one of the strongest fighters on the Night Bumpers. Personality Justin is the Gadget Engineer of the team, having developed the Garlic/Silver Mace, Urbicide Bomb, UV Flash Grenades, constructed some of the vehicles, and being able to hack into a computer and constructing a tracking device out of a GPS Locator. Justin is considered the technical side of the team, otherwise known later as the Night-bumpers (much to some of the team's dismay on the name), constructing some of the gadgetry and vehicles. He is generally pretty laid-back when he's not working on his gadgets, except when it comes to fighting, training, playing video games, or fighting over the last slice of pizza. Justin also cares deeply for his friends, especially Courtney, and the fully customized Tumbler and Bike Pod, with a love that endures no matter how utterly destroyed the two vehicles both get. Sarcastic and quick-thinking, he's somewhat of an ordinary boy. He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. Justin also has a close bond with Courtney, who has grown to have much faith in him and his abilities. Powers/Abilities Aside from having an engineering intellect as well as a photographic memory on kung fu and samurai moves, Justin is also in possession of the Kinsmir-Blade. A weapon that was created from the blood of the First of two creatures, Vampire and Werewolf: Dagon and Lycosan. Forged into a topaz gem resembling a cat's eye, and placed on a silver bracelet, it is a symbiotic weapon that reacts to the host's instincts and thoughts, making them into physical reality, but always takes the form of body armor. However, there is a limit to the weapon, in that he can only use it for about Thirty Minutes. Afterwards, it will time out and retract back into a watch, charging up for another thirty minutes in usage. It also prevents the conscious personality within the Kinsmir-Blade to take over; otherwise Justin will gain both the creature's Hunger and Thirst. See: Kinsmir Blade Concept: Justin was inspired by the character Shinji in construction at first. Later, the concept came next to Peter Parker, hair-wise, design, and smarts as well as quick wits and fighting. The concept for the Kinsmir-Blade, not only came from the Witchblade, but also the Hybrid that Michael Corvin becomes in Underworld. Seeing that much power packed in one creature, I knew I had to give Justin an edge other than being a tech genius. Voice Actor Teenager: Yuri Lowenthal Adult: David Faustino Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nightbumpers